


You Cheater

by Inamik117



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117
Summary: Illumi cheats on Hisoka, Hisoka gets revenge.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	You Cheater

“Hurry up Kil, Hisoka’s waiting for me to call him.” Illumi says while being fucked into by his younger brother. Killua stayed quiet and proceeded to grab Illumi’s hair, he yanked it back as hard as he could. Illumi moaned and rocked back again Killua, messing up the rhythm a bit. They were at the Zoldyck estate because Silva and Kikyo insisted that Illumi came back to visit for the holidays. Illumi knew what they actually wanted him home for, they wanted him back home so they could have sex with him. He didn’t mind because he thought of it as “family bonding”. They’ve been doing this for a while and it seems that Hisoka hasn’t caught on yet.

Killua soon spilled his seed into Illumi and pulled out. He walked out and went to their parents’ room for some reason. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching the room he was it, it had to be Silva coming in for his turn. Illumi absolutely loved when Silva fucked him, he was surprisingly gentle with him. His mother was the same, she always did most of the work for him too.

Silva stepped in the room and looked at Illumi. Illumi was bent over a table with Killua’s cum flowing out of him. Silva walked closer and turned Illumi around. Illumi propped himself on his elbows and his father put one of his legs over his shoulder while holding the other one. He slowly pushed into Illumi, his hole greedily taking his length in. Silva started the thrust and quickly picks up a rhythm. Silva grabs his eldest son’s face and forces him to look at him in his eyes while he whispers praises to him. Soon, Illumi was a moaning, panting mess. His father speed up and he was approaching an orgasm. Silva sped up and Illumi threw his head back and came. Silva thrusted a few more times until he came as well. His father let go of his legs and walked out of the room. 

He scrambled to get his phone and call Hisoka. The phone rang three times and a furious Hisoka answered the phone. It appeared that he was walking somewhere. “Hisoka” Illumi said, a little panicked. “Chrollo told me everything, I’m coming to get you now. Get ready.” Hisoka said as he hung up the phone. Illumi was really panicked now, he didn’t know exactly what Chrollo told him. He rushed to clean up and get dressed. Hisoka was banging at his window and telling him to come out. Illumi opened the window and climbed out, successfully avoiding Hisoka’s cards. “Illu-dear, why do you cheat on me?” Hisoka asked with an unreadable expression. Hisoka proceeds to drag Illumi back to their house without letting him get a word in. Hisoka loved Illumi deeply and did everything to make him happy, he doesn’t know what Illumi’s deal is. It’s like he only wants sex, he isn’t even as affectionate towards him anymore. 

They finally arrived to their house. Hisoka closed the door and slapped Illumi. “Why did you do that?” Illumi asked. “I did that because you’re a fucking cheater, I don’t get it Illumi. Why can’t you just have sex with me? You know I’m always here when I’m not fighting. Why do you prefer to have sex with them? What do they have that I don’t? Illumi I love you, but you can’t keep doing this!” Hisoka yelled, scaring Illumi a bit. Hisoka pulls them into their bedroom. “Strip, now” Hisoka demands. Illumi does as he’s told and he’s pushed on the bed a few seconds later. Hisoka ties his arms to the bed with bungee gum and blindfolds him. Illumi stayed quiet during all of this, it’s the best thing to do when Hisoka is angry. Hisoka pulls out his phone and lifts the blindfold up. “What are these, Illu?” Hisoka shows a screenshot of the nudes Illumi has sent to people. 

Illumi tried to explain, but no words came out. Hisoka quietly puts his phone back. “Fuck you” Hisoka spat. He got in the position he wanted and slammed himself into Illumi without lube or anything. His fiancé squirmed under him, but he didn’t care. Hisoka just wanted revenge, he wasn’t thinking clearly. Hisoka thrusted into him harder while yelling insults at him. He knew that he didn’t mean it, but he wanted to make Illumi feel as bad as possible. “You slut, I bet you enjoy this” Hisoka started. “How’d it feel when the phantom troop fucked you? I heard you let Feitan, Phinks, and Chrollo do it to you.” Illumi felt terrible at this point, he didn’t realize sex meant so much to Hisoka. He started apologizing, that make Hisoka slow down a bit. “I know you’re sorry. I hope you don’t do it again. I’d hate to hurt you again.” Hisoka said as he spilled inside of Illumi. Before he pulled out, he took pictures of him fucking Illumi and sent it to every person he cheated with. He was now satisfied. “There, now everybody knows you’re mine~” Hisoka says happily. He pulled out and made Illumi stay there on the bed until be felt like letting him go.

A few hours later, Hisoka untied his fiancé and ran him a bath. He felt bad, but he did what needed to be done. He was sure that wouldn’t want to cheat after this. Illumi’s phone blew up with texts from his family, but he ignored them. Illumi got up and apologized again, it was sincere this time. Hisoka pulled him into a kiss and let him into the bathroom.

-Back at the Zoldyck estate-

Silva, Kikyo, and Killua are trying to find out where Illumi went. Of of a sudden, they all got a text notification. When they opened the photo, it was Illumi limp with Hisoka’s dick inside of him. They were shocked to say the least.

They were trying to call and text Illumi to see if he was alright, but they got no answers. Kikyo and Silva weren’t that worried, they knew how Illumi’s tolerance was. Killua on the other hand, didn’t want Illumi anywhere near Hisoka and was very worried. He’d have to tell Gon about this later.


End file.
